


Alone with a stranger

by MorgendorfferV93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Rickyl, daryl and rick - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/MorgendorfferV93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home from an out of town conference, Rick Grimes finds that his Journey is soon disrupted by a stranded Daryl Dixon. Going against his better judgement, Rick finds himself offering the stranger a ride. The journey is long and awkward and to make matters worse the pair soon find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere with only each other for company. For the two men it soon becomes something unexpected and Rick gets that excitement in life that he's always craved so badly.</p>
<p>Still editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and upload as often as i can. Still editing.

Quiet country roads, a long drive home in the afternoon sun whilst Jim Reeves sang through the radio was one of the things Rick Grimes enjoyed most about returning home from an out of town conferences. Alone time was a rare treat for the Sheriff, whenever he settled down to enjoy a day off it was always guaranteed there would be one crime or another going on in Atlanta that required his attention. The police conferences were always a waste of time and Rick could never understand them. The chance the escape for a few days was the only reason he even attended. 

The road wound on up ahead and Rick knew that within a few hours he would be back home dealing with obnoxious criminals and a wife who barely even spoke to him anymore. Turning up the Radio, Rick allowed the music to consume his mind, washing away the depressing thoughts of returning to a life that seemed to be at a standstill. At the age of Thirty-Two, Rick had finally reached the point in his life where he wished just something exciting could happen. Anything.  
The sun hung low in the sky and the wisps of blue that reflected the open road now turned pink announcing that dusk had arrived. A woman’s voice now filled the car, her voice was low and almost majestic adding to the warm, hypnotic atmosphere that Rick enjoyed most. There was just something about country music that made the drives home even more magical.

Rick was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts as a tall silhouette waved frantically on the side of the road trying to grab his attention. Slowly, Rick pulled the police cruiser over by the dark figure making sure he had easy access to his pistol at all times. You could never be too careful.  
“Everything ok?” Rick called out from the driver’s seat as the man approached the passenger side window.  
“Engine Trouble.” The figure spoke with a low southern accent. “Damn thing just won’t work.” He nodded towards an old bike laying by the road.  
“You can’t fix it?”  
“Not without the right tools.” The man huffed in annoyance. “Ain’t no fixing the old girl now.”  
Rick’s fingers brushed the pistol on his belt as the stranger leaned into the window now giving Rick a clear look at the man. He was scruffy looking but not in a dirty way, his dark hair reached just below a strong jaw line and fell messily over a pair of intense blue eyes.  
“You need a ride?” Rick found himself asking before he had even thought about it.  
“You asking or offering?” The man cocked his head to one side. What was the difference? Rick thought to himself.  
“Where you heading?” Rick gestured for the man to get into the car, he wasn’t usually one for picking up strangers from the side of the road but he couldn’t just leave the man stranded there.  
“Atlanta.” The stranger eased himself into the passenger seat. “I’m Daryl by the way.”  
“Rick.”  
“Thanks, Rick.” Daryl mumbled as he looked out of the window clearly uncomfortable with expressing any kind of mannerism.  
“Don’t mention it.” Rick started the car up again as the conversation was clearly over. Knowing to himself that this was probably going to be an awkward journey, Rick turned the radio up once again as Johnny Cash now sang through the speakers drowning out the silence that lay between the two men.

The road was now dark with only the dim headlights of the cruiser lighting the way, although the radio still played in the background the silence felt deafening. Daryl had not spoken a word since announcing his name and Rick couldn’t even think of a conversation starter. Rick couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable and for once he couldn’t wait to get back home.  
“How long till we get there?” Daryl asked catching Rick off guard.  
“Couple of hours give or take.” Rick responded never taking his eyes off the road, for some reason Daryl made him nervous so he was glad for the distraction of driving.  
“Mind if I take a nap?”  
“Of course not.” Rick was feeling even more uncomfortable by the second, he probably could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.  
“Thanks.” Daryl mumbled as he adjusted his seat to get into a comfy position.” Mind turning the radio down?”  
“Sure.” Rick grumbled as he now regretted even stopping for the stranger.  
Closing his eyes, Daryl leaned his head against the car window and soon he was letting out a soft snore which was now the only sound that filled the silence apart from the rumble of the engine. 

The time dragged on and for what felt like hours would only be minutes whenever Rick checked the clock on the Radio. Daryl had only been asleep for half an hour but to Rick it felt like a lifetime. The thought of returning to Atlanta was for once one Rick cherished, but as though the world was out to get him the police cruiser came to a sudden standstill.  
“God no!” Rick exclaimed as he tried numerous times turning the key in the ignition to get the engine going again. “Fuck!” Rick slammed back in his seat as he was hit with the hard realisation that engine was not going to start at any cost.  
“Looks like we’re not having the best day, Sheriff.” Daryl was suddenly leaning in close by Rick fondling with the car keys.  
“You don’t say.” Rick pinched the skin just above his nose. “Damn it.”  
“Guess we’re walking.” Daryl sighed making no attempt to even begin such a long trek.  
“It’s a three hour walk from here, maybe longer. Plus, it’s dark, it’s late. It’s not safe out there.” Rick didn’t even attempt to hide the agitation in his voice.  
“So what do you suggest?”  
“Fix it ourselves. Or wait here till morning and then walk.”  
Daryl shook his head clearly not liking the idea of spending the night stranded in the police cruiser. Rick hated the idea even more but they had no choice. They just had to wait it out, perhaps someone would pass by but it didn’t seem likely. Rick had been on the road for hours and only came across two other cars. 

Luckily for them however, the car battery still had life so they at least had the radio for entertainment and the light from the headlights to keep them out of darkness. The thought of spending the night in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger made Rick groan loudly, he just wanted to go home. Sitting back in his seat, Rick prepared himself for what was going to be one for the longest nights of his life.


End file.
